


A Speckle

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Elliot got something in his eye, but Shelly is there to help.





	A Speckle

Shelly was reading in the the clubroom when she heard the door open and somebody enter. She looked up to see Elliot, and he was in anguish quite obviously. He was rubbing his eye furiously, as if trying to scratch it out, and wincing. When the rubbing didn’t seem to work out, he blinked a few times, but to no avail. Upon noticing her, he tried to smile but his lips twisted into a slight grimace of discomfort instead.

“Hi, Shelly.”

“Hey, Elliot. What’s the matter, something get in your eye?”

“Yeah. I can’t get it out, no matter what I do,” he complained, raising his hand to rub the offending eye again, but the Witch quickly stood up, walked over to him and took his hand, then led him to the couch.

“Don’t rub, you’ll make it worse,” she scolded him gently. “Let me see. Sit down.”

Elliot did as ordered and turned his face towards her. The Witch frowned a little when she saw his bloodshot eye. It obviously also hurt him quite a lot since he was struggling to keep it open. Before she could attempt to get whatever it was that caused him this discomfort, she needed to take care of the eye itself first.

“Your eye is all red,” she murmured, taking a small bottle of eye drops out of her pocket and uncapping it. “Lean back and look up. Don’t blink for a moment.”

He did try to do as he was told, but she still had to hold his eye open while dripping some medicine onto it. She let him go to allow him to blink a few times in order to spread the drops on his eye. She made the medicine herself, it soothed the pain fast and reduced the redness considerably. But she was not done yet. There was still something stuck in his eye that needed to be removed. Now she was just able to look for it without him wincing and trying to close his eye. Out of her other pocket she took out a clean tissue and leaned towards him.

“Don’t move now. Don’t move.”

“What are you…?”

“Shh. I need to get rid of whatever it was that got in your eye. Don’t move.”

Elliot sat still with his lips slightly parted, his cheeks turning light pink, while Shelly leaned in close, so close there was barely any space between their faces, gently holding his eye open. Finally she let out a triumphant sound.

“There it is. It’ll be just a moment now. Don’t move, I don’t want to poke your pretty eye out.”

“Wha…”

“Hold still.”

Concentrating on the task at hand, Shelly apparently did not even realize what she just said. Elliot didn’t even dare to breathe while she very carefully touched his eyeball with a tip of her tissue, removing the speckle that caused him such discomfort. Then, she let go of his face to let him blink and showed him the tissue, but did not otherwise change her position.

“See that? You poor thing, all this pain because of this tiny speckle.”

“Y-yeah. Um…Y-you said…”

“Hmm? What did I say?”

Right at this moment they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Corvin standing in the doorway and grinning smugly.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked innocently.

Shelly then realized what she was doing and how close her and Elliot’s faces were, and how pretty his eyes were, and her remark while she was about to remove the offending speckle, and grew furiously red in the face. She stammered an incomprehensible excuse and fled to the library while Elliot glared daggers at Corvin and muttered something about murder.


End file.
